The Phantomhive Angel
by Katsura tree
Summary: On a snowy, winter day, Ciel spots something on his property. After Sebastian inspects it, they discover that it is in fact a female angel who is severely injured. Ciel tells Sebastian to help her, so despite his utter disgust towards the girl, he does his best to heal her. Now how can they make her benefit them? (Better than summary...)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I apologize in advance for grammatical and spelling mistakes. Besides that, R&R, suggest stuff, ask questions, and enjoy! **

* * *

"Sebastian, what's that?" Ciel asked, pointing across the snow covered grass that would need to be trimmed soon. Sebastian was surprised that his young master could spot the thing. He could see it perfectly, though he was a demon. He couldn't deny his pride in the 13-year old boy.

"Shall I go see, my lord?" Sebastian asked. The blunette nodded and Sebastian quickly left the carriage and went to the poor, unfortunate creature laying in the middle of the icy field. With a closer look, the demon could tell it was a female angel, and judging by the crimson liquid leaking out of injuries on her and staining the pure, falling snow, he could tell she was hurt. A white wing was expanded above her, to keep the frozen water off of her porcelain skin. He ignored her for the current moment and returned to his master.

"Well, what is it? I haven't got all day you know," Ciel snapped as his light blue eye landed on Sebastian, who was contemplating the best way to tell the young boy. Sebastian took a quick, deep breath.

"It's an injured angel, my lord. What would you like me to do with it?" Sebastian asked. Ciel didn't even have to speak for Sebastian to know the next order to come out of the teenager's mouth.

"Bring her in and care for her," Ciel said. When the demonic butler hesitated, Ciel added, "That's an order." The raven haired man bowed with his right hand over his chest.

"Of course, young master," he said before going to the creature he would be willing to kill. He didn't like angels one bit. They were the true murderers of the world, and he hated how they were _pure _for wastefully killing. He would choose Grell over an angel, and that was saying something. Once he reached the stiff angel, he picked it up.

"Let... go..." the angel whimpered, shifting around weakly. Her wings folded around her petite body and hid her vital body parts. Her blonde hair began dripping crimson liquid, staining chunks of it with the sticky substance. Sebastian expertly ran through the hallways and was in one of the many bathrooms in a mater of seconds. He laid the girl in the porcelain tub that began filling with her blood. Though she was weak and drowsy, she struggled to get into a sitting position, using the sides of the bowl for support.

"Please, lay back down. I have no intentions to kill you at the present time," the demon said calmly. Though she didn't trust him, she couldn't find the strength to do anything. As he went to fetch the first aid kit, he heard a rather loud _THUNK _from behind him. The angel had fallen unconscious again, her blood trailing down to the drain in the center of the tub.

"Mey-Rin! Fetch me a robe and a night dress please!" Sebastian called out. He heard fast footsteps in reply and began bandaging the angel up. She didn't look much older than the young master, though she was slightly taller. There was a knock on the door, so Sebastian rushed to it. He opened it a crack, not revealing the unexpected guest to the maid.

"Will this do, yes?" Mey-Rin asked nervously. Sebastian took the clothes and nodded, closing and locking the door again. _God I hope she's wearing undergarments, _Sebastian though as he began unwinding the blood-stained, white silk from her. He quickly put the white night dress on her and laid the fuzzy robe over her. He sat her up against the tub and began pouring water over her hair to remove the blood from her hair, though he expertly managed not to get blood or water on her.

"Let..." she whispered, not able to choke out the next word. Sebastian ignored her and took her to the room Ciel assigned him to so the human employees wouldn't be suspicious. They knew better than to go anywhere near his room, so he figured this would be safe. That's where the girl slept for the next few days.

* * *

"Where am I?" I whispered, sitting up with a thumping headache. I felt so tired and sore. Why? What happened? I slid my feet over the side of the bed and hopped off the giant mattress. The white night dress I wore flowed past my feet and touched the floor. I felt my defective wings tucked neatly under the sheer white fabric. I quickly ran out of the room and wandered the giant castle I was in. I found a room that held a piano in it and wandered up to the dusty instrument.

"What are you doing in here?" a male's voice asked, making me jump and turn towards the vaguely familiar man. I quickly ran across the room and dove behind one of he couches and his footsteps quickly chased after me. I rolled under the couch as he slid it out. He lifted with ease and caught my wrist before I had a chance to run. He set the couch down where it was before and tugged me out of the room.

"Let me go!" I yelled, twisting my arm every which way and yanking it. By now, every part of my body ached and I had no choice, but to follow the incredibly strong man who pulled me down corridors.

"Sebastian," a younger male voice called, though I don't know where it came from. "I see our guest is up. Is she alright?" The man in front of me eyed me for an answer. I could feel my face pale.

"I don't believe so, my lord. I shall escort her to my room and aide her back to health," he said. I heard a grunt in response as I was pulled back to the room I woke up in. The raven haired man with crimson eyes began checking on bandages I hadn't noticed. My sight became hazy as he noticed the crimson liquid leaking out of the fabric. _Great... _

* * *

**Hey guys! New story! I kinda got the idea from I'mNotYourAverageItalianChick's story Forbidden Love. I'm a fan now... xD Thank you for bringing that story to FanFiction. I will love you forever. So, do you guys want to see certain pairings? Do you want our dearest angel to have any siblings? Who should ruin this poor girl's life? Any suggestions for me? Let me know what you think. Thanks~**


End file.
